sera amor o un desastre?
by edgichi
Summary: sera amor o un desastre? es la pregunta que Shun se hace después de que tiene un par de incidentes que harán que todo el mundo se le venga encima
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaaaaaaaaaa! Por fin después de tanto pude subir este fic llevo semanas queriendo ponerlo pero bueno aquí se los dejo espero lo disfruten este es muy distinto al otro en todo!

Bueno por favor den su opinión y sin más que decir a leer se ha dicho!

Fanfic: será amor o un desastre?

Primer acto:

Destello de ángel

Que es esto… dónde estoy? Porque esta tan oscuro, huele a sangre… y eso que oigo, es fuego?- decía un voz femenina en la obscuridad.

Eran aproximadamente las 10:00 am en algún lugar del mundo se distinguía a dos personas en un lago sentadas mirando el horizonte con cañas de pescar en sus manos –no pica ni uno- dijo el menor de las dos personas con fastidio.

La paciencia es tu mejor virtud- dijo sabiamente el anciano al lado del otro chico.

Como digas- dijo recostándose y soltando la caña.

Shun nunca cambias cierto?- dijo el anciano mirando al joven.

Aja- fue lo único que profirió Shun kasami 15 años de edad moreno de cabello negro largo sujeto en una cola baja ojos ámbar alto y delgado.

Ayúdame- se escucho una voz femenina en el aire.

Qué?- dijo el pelinegro extrañado por lo que escucho –abuelo escuchaste eso?- dijo viendo que el señor no reaccionaba.

Que Shun? Yo no escuche nada- dijo mirando extrañado a su nieto.

Nada- dijo pensando que alucino.

Sácame de aquí- escucho de nuevo esa voz femenina que le hablaba.

Abuelo enserio no escuchas nada?- dijo el pelinegro mirando al cielo.

No Shun, debes de estar alucinando- dijo el mayor sin darle importancia a lo que su nieto dijo.

Ayúdame duele mucho por favor sácame de aquí ayuda, ayuda, ayuda! Por lo que más quieras ayúdame! Me quemo me quemo!- se escucho la voz pero esta vez estallando en un desgarrador llanto.

No estoy alucinando- dijo mientras intentaba mantener la calma ante ese desesperante sonido.

Shun que tienes?- dijo el mayor ya preocupado por lo que pasaba con el chico.

Nada- dijo levantándose y alejándose del lugar.

Por favor ayúdame- se volvió a escuchar en el lugar.

De repente Shun escucho un pequeño llanto en el lugar y este extrañado empezó a buscar la fuente del sonido siguió caminando hasta llegar a la parte baja del lago.

Que… que rayos! Abueloooooooooooooo!- grito al ver a una chica tirada a orillas del lago sin ropas algunas, boca abajo con un charco de sangre bajo ella de cabellos naranja y piel pálida y además había algo fuera de lo común en ella pues de su espalda salían un par de alas de plumaje blanco que la arropaban.

Shun! Por dios que pasa por que tanto escándalo?- exclamo el anciano mirando a su nieto.

Como que que pasa? Que no ves esto?- dijo espantado apuntando a la chica que yacía tendida en la orilla.

Que estás diciendo Shun en ese lugar solo hay agua!- dijo dejando en un estado total de shock al chico que todavía no creía lo que había dicho su abuelo.

El no la ve?* pensó mirando a la chica en el piso.

Ayuda- se escucho decir a la chica en el piso mientras apenas y movía su brazo izquierdo.

Shun iré a la casa ve cuando te hallas calmado a la tienda no le hará bien que estés así- dijo el anciano dándose vuelta y retirándose del lugar.

Por favor ayúdame- volvió a decir la chica –mis ojos se queman- dijo mientras alzaba su rostro y dejaba a Shun ver como corrían lagrimas de sangre por su mejilla.

Este solo se acerco a la chica y la alzo en sus brazos sacándola del agua y recostándola contra un árbol –quien eres- pregunto intrigado.

Me llamo Alice… por favor limpia mis ojos- dijo esta casi en susurro.

El chico se quito su camisa y con esta limpio los ojos de la chica alada que yacía frente a él –eres un ángel?- pregunto sacando conclusiones por las alas que cubrían el cuerpo de la chica.

Gracias- dijo está abriendo lentamente los ojos –no soy un ángel solo soy un destello de ángel- dijo mirando al cielo.

Que se supone que es un destello?- pregunto mirando los hermosos ojos que tenia la chica.

Basta con decir que no hay lugar para nosotros en el cielo- dijo mirando al piso.

Por qué?- dijo Shun mirando a la chica.

Porque fuimos un error de la naturaleza- dijo la chica levantando la mirada.

Y porque mi abuelo no pudo verte al igual que yo?- dijo tratando de cambiar de tema mientras por su cabeza pasaba un pequeño pensamiento *un error de la naturaleza?*.

Pues por lo débil que estoy… niño nunca te dijeron que hacías muchas preguntas?- dijo intentando levantarse para caer de nuevo sentada en el piso.

Perdón- dijo apenado por lo que dijo la chica –te ayudo- le ofreció.

Puedo sola- respondió la chica que de nuevo hizo un intento terminando de igual manera.

Pues no parece que estés apta para caminar- dijo Shun acercándose a la chica y tomando uno de sus brazos para que rodeara su cuello con este y el uso uno de los suyos para rodear su cintura –ven yo seré tu muleta- dijo sonriente.

Y que dirá la gente de la ciudad de ti? Te recuerdo que no pueden verme- dijo pedante la chica.

Pues quien dijo que iremos a la ciudad?- dijo el pelinegro alzando a la chica.

Y a donde me llevaras?- dijo fastidiada.

Pues a cualquier lugar que te lleve será mejor que este después de todo no creo que tengas a donde ir tu misma lo dijiste no hay lugar para ti en el cielo- dijo empezando a caminar.

Cierto- dijo la chica bajando la cabeza.

Que acabo de decir idiota!* se reprendió el mismo.

Te puedo hacer una última pregunta?- dijo Shun mirando el rostro de la chica que iba a su lado.

Dime- dijo secamente esta.

Los gritos de auxilio… eras tú cierto?- dijo el pelinegro mirando a la chica a su lado.

Si así es- dijo la chica al pelinegro –pero no imagine que fueras uno tan insignificante- dijo cortante la chica.

Ah?- fue lo único que profirió el pelinegro extrañado por el comentario de la chica.

Después lo entenderás…- dijo fastidiada *no puedo creer que teniendo tanto potencial como para verme y oírme en este estado sea tan idiota como para no entender nada…* pensó decepcionada.

Ambos caminaron un largo rato hasta llegar a una gran mansión a las afueras de una ciudad bastante grande, el chico abrió la puerta de la mansión y entro sentando a la chica contra la pared y cerrando luego volvió a tomar a la chica y caminaron recorriendo el gran patio hasta llegar a una pequeña pieza en la parte trasera de la mansión el chico abrió y dentro se encontraron con un acogedor cuarto en el cual había un refrigerador pequeño un microondas una cama bastante grande un gran armario y un baño estaba muy bien equipada.

Que es este lugar?- pregunto la chica.

El cuarto de huéspedes de mi casa, como casi nunca hay visitas no lo usamos casi en el refrigerador solo hay agua. Yo mismo me encargare de traerte de comer personalmente, espera aquí mientras que te traigo algo de ropa- dijo el pelinegro para luego salir del cuarto.

Podrá ser inútil… pero al menos no es mala persona- susurro para sí.

Luego de un rato Shun volvió al cuarto con ropa en sus manos –bien aquí tienes, no pude conseguirte nada mejor que esto- dijo poniendo un gran camisón blanco sobre la cama –si quieres puedes tomar un baño el agua está caliente…- dijo sentándose en la cama –dentro de poco preparare la comida me asegurare de preparar un poco más para traerte…- dijo para tomar una toalla y entregársela –cuando salga puedes desplegar tus alas con confianza ya no estaré aquí, toma un baño y vístete lamento no poder ofrecerte un poco de ropa interior…- dijo para disponerse a salir.

Ropa… interior?- pregunto la chica curiosa a lo que el pelinegro solo echo a reír pensando que esta bromeaba y salió del cuarto.

Ah?- dijo extrañada para luego voltear eh ir a tomar un baño –y la tina?- se pregunto a sí misma para luego acercarse y curiosear la ducha hasta abrirla y por fin decidirse a desplegar sus delicadas alas dejando al descubierto su esbelta figura que era acariciada por el agua.

Dentro de la mansión un joven chico estaba cocinando –el abuelo debe de estar a punto de regresar… me matara si se entera de ella y peor aun si no esta lista la cena… al viejo se le antoja por exigir en vacaciones!- se quejo mientras picaba un pescado y vegetales.

Pasadas unas horas en una habitación en el patio de la mansión una chica salía del baño con una toalla encima para luego tomar el camisón sobre la cama estirarlo y ponérselo cuando se lo puso este le quedaba muy holgado y llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas la chica noto que en la cama todavía yacía un pantalón para dormir y esta solo ignoro su existencia y se dedico a seguir inspeccionando el cuarto donde estaba.

Mientras un anciano entraba a la casa –Shun ya llegue!- grito para anunciar su presencia.

Bien la cena esta sobre la mesa- dijo asomándose en desde la cocina.

Y la tuya?- pregunto el mayor.

Ya comí, daré un pequeño paseo por el patio- dijo saliendo del lugar con un bolso.

El chico camino hacia el cuarto de huéspedes y al entrar en este se encontró con la chica recostada en la cama con las alas extendidas a más no poder de una manera majestuosa bien guarde el mío para hacerte compañía- dijo sacando dos bandejas del bolso y entregando una a la chica la cual no dudo en abrirla –y bien?- dijo Shun viendo como a Alice le brillaban los ojos pero tal entusiasmo cambio por curiosidad al ver los palillos en el plato.

El pelinegro comía tranquilamente mientras la chica luchaba por entender cómo usar semejantes cosas para llevar la comida a la boca –te ayudo?- ofreció el pelinegro viendo como la chica estaba al borde del colapso.

Yo puedo sola- dijo resignándose a recibir ayuda.

Conozco este dialogo- dijo tomando el plato los palillos y empezando a darle a la chica de comer cosa por la cual esta tomo un leve color carmín en sus mejillas.

Después de un rato de hablar el pelinegro se despidió de la chica y fue a su habitación a dormir cosa que no tardo mucho en hacer al llegar y recostarse en su cama.

Porque él es tan amable conmigo?- se pregunto Alice que por su parte no podía pegar un ojo.

Al día siguiente los primeros rayos de sol penetraban por las persianas del cuarto de cierto pelinegro, un hombre mayor iba por el pasillo dispuesto a dar una gran patada a su nieto por no tener listo su desayuno pero el anciano paro en seco por lo que vio al abrir el cuarto del chico –Shun Kasamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Que mierda hace esta chica durmiendo contigo aquí!- exclamo el viejo al ver a la chica que dormía abrazada a su nieto con solo un camisón y que a simple vista se distinguía no traía otra prenda más que esa.

Que!- exclamo el chico antes de caer al piso por la sorpresa.

Unos minutos más tarde los tres se encontraban en la mesa discutiendo respecto al tema –Shun Kasami no pediré más explicaciones pero te hare que tomes responsabilidad de tus actos!- dijo severamente –la traerás a ella a vivir aquí con nosotros y te harás cargo de ella en todo!- dijo al escuchar que la chica no tenia familia –te harás responsable por tus actos y la trataras tal cual a una esposa!- dijo el hombre para luego dejar la mesa y a un Shun rogando piedad y asegurando que no habían hecho nada.

Bueno hasta aquí el cap espero les haya gustado n.n el fic se dividirá en dos partes ya que además de Alice Shun se topara también con otro ser que es una ceniza de demonio que junto con Alice y su abuelo le harán la vida imposible bueno gracias y opinen!


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno perdón por la tardanza pero no tenía ideas aquí está el segundo cap de este fic XD

Shun: esperaba que no lo continuaras T.T

Yo: no tengas muchas esperanzas n.n te puedes ir acostumbrando a los problemas! :D

Shun: te matare lo sabes verdad?

Yo: jajaja si es que sales vivo de este fic ninja de quinta n.n ahora no seas mal educado!

Shun: si si gracias a aquellos que comenzaron a leer este fic el idiota y yo les agradecemos por sus rewiews este cap está dedicado a todos ustedes disfrútenlo.

Soy Shun kasami tengo 15 años y vivo con mi abuelo… la semana pasada pasaron algunas cosas que me cambiaron la vida dando un vuelco de 360 grados por culpa de una chica a la que acabo de conocer y ahora según mi abuelo es mi esposa- llorando.

II acto:

Ceniza de demonio

Esta era una mañana normal como cualquier otra el cielo estaba despejado con un gran y radiante sol en el, un pelinegro estaba a la orilla de un lago con una caña de pescar –como siempre no pica ni uno- dijo con fastidio el chico –a pesar de que solo lleva una semana viviendo con nosotros Alice se ha acostumbrado muy rápido a las cosas aquí- decía mientras se recostaba para luego exaltarse –pico uno!- grito tomando la caña y empezando a tirar para luchar con el pez y sacar un gran salmón del lago luego tiro el salmón en una cubeta llena de estos y la agarro –con esto debería de cubrir el día- dijo secando un poco de sudor que corría por su frente –valla que mi abuelo es extremista… sacar esas conclusiones así de fácil sin siquiera darme oportunidad a explicárselo…- decía mientras recogía sus cosas para irse del lugar –me pregunto que pensara ella… al parecer el abuelo no puede ver esas alas- dijo suspirando y marchándose a la ciudad.

En la ciudad el chico caminaba tranquilamente con su cubeta de salmón con un rumbo definido –Shun!- grito un castaño al ver al pelinegro caminando a lo que el pelinegro solo se exalto y luego puso cara de fastidio –como estas amigo!- pregunto acercándose al pelinegro.

Bien hasta que vi tu desagradable rostro- dijo pasándolo de largo.

Jajajaja tan bromista como siempre- dijo el castaño siguiéndolo.

Dan deja de seguirme- dijo Shun metiendo su mano en la cubeta.

Por cierto amigo apestas a…- no pudo terminar por que tenía un salmón clavado en su boca.

Llevo una cubeta llena de pescados idiota- dijo caminando más rápido.

Y tu pescado?- dijo el castaño levantándolo.

Se estropeo cuando lo tocaste- dijo mientras se perdía entre la gente.

Ese chico…- dijo una chica que observaba la calle sentada con las piernas cruzadas en la cima de un edificio al otro lado de la calle –apuesto a que podría verlas- dijo mientras se sonrojaba y tomaba un ala negra a medio romper para acariciarla y se cubría con otra en buen estado.

El pelinegro caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Tokio sin muchas prisas ni preocupaciones pero fue sorprendido por algo –esas son…- dijo sorprendido viendo a una chica de cabellos celestes y ojos verdes extremadamente feliz esta iba caminando con otras chicas que parecían no ver lo que él veía y eran ese gran par de alas negras que esta portaba en su espalda, la chica solo siguió de largo dejando al pelinegro en shock.

La peli azul continuo su camino tranquilamente hasta que de repente tropezó con algo o más bien con alguien –oye idiota fíjate por…- no termino de articular la chica al ver al castaño con el que había tropezado –ah lo siento por favor no me castigue mi señor corregiré mi insolencia!- decía totalmente sonrojada.

Ah?- decía Dan confundido por lo que decía la chica –estas bien? Fue mi culpa no te preocupes- dijo extendiéndole la mano.

Runo! Apresúrate! Es dia de ofertas vamos rápido al centro antes de que se acabe todo!- dijo una chica morena de cabellos plateados que iba junto con ella.

July adelántate tengo algo que hacer por aquí jeje- dijo runo parándose por su cuenta a lo que dan solo siguió caminando despidiéndose con su mano –nos vemos!- dijo mientras echo a correr en dirección a Dan.

Shun entraba a una pequeña tienda en medio de la calle con una cubeta de pescados –abuelo estoy de vuelta- dijo pasando por una caja registradora donde cierta peli naranja estaba sentada jugando con sus cabellos.

Oh! Shun!- dijo Alice lanzándose sobre este a abrazarlo –apestas a pescado- dijo haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

Porque será genio- dijo a forma de broma.

Idiota- dijo ofendida por ese comentario.

Valla que te ofendes fácilmente- dijo con una gotita en la cabeza.

Shun trajiste los pescados?- dijo el abuelo de este saliendo de una puerta al fondo de la tienda

Si aquí están abuelo- dijo poniendo la cubeta en el piso.

Bien ve a buscar un recado en esta dirección y luego llévalo al café del centro, cuando recibas la paga ve al almacén y trae las cosas de la lista y luego podrás ir a casa- dijo entregando una dirección y una lista de compras que a poco no media ocho metros.

Ah? Pero abuelo estoy hambriento además los lugares están todos muy lejos de los otros sin contar con que a pesar de el entrenamiento yo solo no podre con todo esto! Y terminare pasada la media noche!- reprocho el pelinegro.

Entonces si no lo haces duermes en la calle el resto del mes y además de eso no recibes el salario!- dijo el anciano dejando azul al pelinegro que accedió con la cabeza al trabajo de su abuelo.

Shun…- llamo Alice con un gran sonrojo –toma…- dijo entregando un paquete.

Qué es?- pregunto.

Tu almuerzo…- dijo Alice desviando la mirada.

Ah! Gracias me asegurare de comerlo todo!- dijo el pelinegro sonriente a lo cual el rubor de la chica aumento aun mas.

Lo prometes?- dijo Alice mirándolo a los ojos.

Que hermosa es… y esos ojos tan puros y hermosos… que? Que estas pensando Shun!* se reprendió mientras se sonrojaba –s-s-si! lo prometo- dijo haciendo que la sonrisa de la chica fuera inmensa.

Bueno me voy!- dijo el pelinegro saliendo de la tienda y tomando su camino a buscar el recado.

Hmp! Valla quien diría que este ya tiene dueña?- decía una chica en el tejado de una casa –pero a mí nadie me quita lo que quiero- dijo mientras se levantaba y extendía sus alas mientras de la nada salía un rifle de modelo walther 2000 (N/A: es un rifle sniper de gran potencia y con un gran alcance fabricado a mano perfecto para trabajos tácticos un arma diseñada especialmente para guerra y funciona mejor con una distancia mayor a los 500 metros una sola bala es capaz de matar a un hombre con un blindaje un arma realmente inocente n.n) –después de todo yo soy Fabia Sheen una ceniza de demonio- dijo recostándose boca abajo y poniéndose en posición para disparar –ahora él será mío- dijo apuntando a la tienda de la que salió el pelinegro más específicamente a cierta chica de cabellos naranjas que se encontraba felizmente en la entrada viendo alejarse a cierto pelinegro esta jalo el gatillo apuntando justamente al centro de la pupila del ojo derecho de la chica (N/A: olvide agregar que este rifle llevaba puesto un silenciador ) y en el mismo momento en que la chica de cabellos azules disparo empezó a soplar una fuerte ráfaga de viento que desvió en gran parte la bala haciendo que esta se estrellara en una acera de un callejón que estaba a la derecha de la tienda, en ese mismo instante el inocente destello volvió a entrar en el local y volvió a su puesto que para la desgracia de la ceniza estaba fuera de su vista –tsk! Que mierda! Maldito viento! Ja! Supongo que me encargare de ella luego! Será mejor que empiece por seducirlo- dijo con mucha rabia para hacer desaparecer su rifle y saltar del tejado.

Oye!- gritaba una ojiverde que perseguía a un castaño hasta que este paro.

Qué pasa? Ya te dije que no sé nada de lo que hablas además no creo en el demonio- dijo con una sonrisa.

Que no las ves?- dijo extrañada la peli azul a Dan –pero si eres igual a mi señor- dijo la chica incrédula.

No no veo nada- dijo Dan desconcertado.

Entonces…- dijo Runo sonrojándose –yo…- decía mientras se ponía el dedo índice en sus labios –te mostrare- dijo acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de Dan que inmediatamente se puso más rojo que un tomate y empezó retroceder mientras Runo lo acorralaba cada vez mas y este sin darse cuenta entro a un callejón sin salida.

o-o-ooye espera!- decía Dan nervioso.

Que acaso le temes a las chicas?- dijo Runo mientras se acercaba mas a él y de repente tomo su blusa y la subió lo suficiente como para que el chico viera que ella no traía sujetador.

Oye! Espera!- decía cada vez más nervioso.

Per-ver-ti-do…- pronuncio en tono seductor la chica mientras terminaba de acortar la poca distancia que aun quedaba entre los dos y uniendo sus labios en lo que resulto ser el primer beso para Dan que no sabía qué hacer mientras que la chica movía sus labios con total soltura hasta que de repente el castaño sintió un sabor a hierro en su boca y se le hizo familiar, era igual que hace dos años cuando había peleado con Shun y este le había roto el labio de un puñetazo de repente la chica paro el beso.

Tu boca…- dijo Dan viendo como sus labios escurrían un delgado hilo de sangre y posando su dedo índice sobre estos.

Es lo de menos la tuya esta igual, pero más importante ahora puedes verlo…- dijo con una gran sonrisa que se podía decir daba miedo.

No puede ser- dijo Dan incrédulo al ver aquellas alas negras que portaba la chica en su espalda.

Si lo es, ahora que bebiste mi sangre puedes verlas y podrás ver las de todas las cenizas de demonio que existan- dijo mientras lo abrazaba y extendía sus alas –pero también cometí un error… yo bebí tu sangre sin querer así que al yo beber también tu sangre formamos un contrato…- dijo dando un salto y alzando vuelo con Dan en sus brazos.

Eh? A donde vamos?- dijo Dan con algo de miedo en su voz.

Al infierno!- dijo Runo mirándolo de una manera perversa.

Queeee?- grito lloriqueando –vendí mi alma al diablo por un besoooo!- lloraba mientras que a la vez pensaba *quizá valió la pena… después de todo…* mientras que recordaba la imagen de la chica subiendo su blusa.

Pervertido… solo bromeo…- dijo mirando con fastidio a Dan.

Y entonces que es ese contrato del que hablas?- pregunto Dan calmándose.

Pues deberé de obedecer todas tus órdenes como tu esclava para siempre a cambio de que tú me des tu alma a mí por el resto de la eternidad- dijo con fastidio.

Todas mis órdenes?- pregunto mientras des su nariz empezaba a salir un pequeño hilo de sangre.

Maldito idiota… no hare nada pervertido!- grito mientras que lo soltaba y lo dejaba caer mientras de la nada sacaba un RPG (N/A: una bazuca de las más comunes y potentes también xd a petición de un primo todas las cenizas tendrán consigo un arma de fuego :D y vaya que nuestra querida Runo le sacara provecho a su RPG n.n) y apuntaba contra Dan.

Alto alto no te pediré nada de eso! Nada de eso! Pero no dispares y por favor atrápame- decía llorando mientras caía desde la altura a la que normalmente volaría un Avión, este empezó a soltar algunas lagrimas cuando de repente sintió que unos delicados y delgados brazos lo atrapaban con gran delicadez y gentileza, cuando dan alzo la mirada pudo ver a una sonriente Runo que lo cargaba en sus brazos.

Sé que no te atreverías a hacerlo no eres malo… pero nada puede cambiar mi naturaleza después de todo soy un demonio o mejor dicho una ceniza…- dijo riendo pícaramente para luego desaparecer dejando a Dan continuar su caída y luego aparecer más abajo atajándolo con un abrazo y volviendo a subir a la altura a la que volaba anteriormente.

Shun caminaba por la calle hasta que llego a un almacén en el cual lo recibió un señor de edad mediana y le entrego una carreta llena de distintos tipos de frutas y verduras el pelinegro tuvo que arrastrar la carreta durante una hora cuando decidió parar a comer lo que le había preparado Alice –bien debe de estar delicioso!- decía mientras abría la taza pero su sonrisa se esfumo al ver dentro de esta una masa negra totalmente achicharrada –prometí que me lo comería!- dijo el chico llorando y llevándose el primer bocado a la boca con el cual yo no deseo mas –y un ninja siempre debe de cumplir su palabra- decía azul por el sabor de su comida. Después de terminar con su almuerzo el chico continuo arrastrando la carreta por al menos tres horas hasta llegar a un restaurante en el cual lo recibieron con el dinero en manos para luego dirigirse al almacén hacia el cual tuvo unas dos horas más de caminata se llevo otras dos dentro comprando todo lo de la gran lista que había hecho su abuelo y después salió con al menos unas veinte bolsas totalmente llenas él empezó a caminar quejándose del peso de las bolsas y de que llegar de nuevo a la tienda serian al menos unas tres horas más de caminata ya que todo el dinero se había ido en la compra y no le había quedado ni un centavo para un taxi camino quejándose hasta que en su camino se atravesó una peli azul que le impidió el paso el solo se quedo viendo a la chica atónito pues ella tenía un par de alas negras y una de ellas estaba desgarrada, de repente la chica mordió su labio inferior dejando salir un pequeño hilo de sangre y se acerco a él para así y sin más besarlo mordiendo el labio del chico también y tras la falta de aire separar el beso.

Permítame ayudarlo A-M-O- dijo en tono seductor lo que a Shun lo dejo en Shock después de lo que paso con Alice creía que todo iría mal y ahora otra chica con alas aparecía en frente de él y lo seguía?

Que que que dijiste?- pregunto temblando Shun.

Que usted es mi amo- dijo inclinándose ante él.

Esto tiene que ser mentira… maldita sea mi suerte!- grito a los vientos.

Bueno hasta aquí queda por ahora espero les haya gustado y como podrán ver la actitud de las cenizas es muy distinta a la de los destellos :D

Shun: otra T.T

Yo: tu abuelo te matara! :D

Shun: púdrete T.T

Dejen sus rewiews por favor! n.n


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Perdón por la tardanza estaba de viaje :D

Shun: deja ya el Fic porfa!

NO en este capi sí que vas a sufrir! n.n ahora por favor da el aviso!

Shun: el idiota da las gracias a todos por su rewiews al igual que yo espera que el capitulo sea de su agrado.

Soy Shun kazami hace un tiempo tuve ciertos incidentes con una extraña chica alada a la que ayude y ahora resulta que descubrí que no es la única y tengo otra detrás de mi- T.T llorando.

3 acto: celosa?

Amo si me permite yo cargare esto por usted- dijo Fabia tomando las bolsas.

Yo no soy tu amo!- dijo Shun brincando.

Por favor mi amo acabamos de hacer un pacto yo debo de obedecer todas tus ordenes o si no moriré por romper el pacto- dijo la ceniza empezando a caminar *fase 1 completa, ahora a la fase 2 eliminare a esa chica* pensaba mientras caminaba y tenía un recuerdo que le causo algo de rabia.

Flash Back

Bien Fabia ahora concéntrate y apunta!- decía un peliblanco al lado de ella.

Pero no puedo Ren- dijo nerviosa.

Claro que puedes si tienes mucha más capacidad que yo!- dijo intentando animarla.

La chica jalo el gatillo apuntando a un blanco en el que acertó con una gran precisión –lo hice!- grito con emoción.

Bien, bien lo hiciste mejor de lo que esperaba!- dijo Ren alegre.

Oye Ren… por que nosotros las cenizas de demonio debemos de usar armas de fuego?- dijo Fabia curiosa.

Bueno pues eso es por que a diferencia de los demonios nuestros cuerpos son demasiado frágiles, en un combate de cuerpo a cuerpo no duraríamos un segundo… nosotros no ganamos nuestras batallas con fuerza bruta, nosotros usamos la estrategia- decía mirando el blanco que había dado Fabia.

Un mes después…

Bien ya estas lista!- decía Ren que observaba con asombro al menos unos diez blancos uno detrás del otro que habían sido golpeados en el mismo punto exacto en todo el centro –y pensar que solo usaste dos balas- exclamo asombrado.

Creo que lo hago mejor que tú!- dijo Fabia riendo.

Oye…- menciono Ren mirando a Fabia con lastima.

Si?- pregunto esta gentilmente.

Cuál es tu mayor anhelo?- pregunto mirando ese cielo rojo que los cubria.

Pues no lo sé, por qué?- pregunto curiosa.

Por que al contrario de los destellos de ángel que son exiliados del cielo nosotros las cenizas somos condenadas a una eternidad en el infierno y obligadas a matarnos unas a otras solo para ganar la libertad de una…- dijo viéndola –mi mayor anhelo es salir de aquí contigo Fabia, promete que si yo no lo logro tu lo harás por los dos- dijo mirando al piso.

Lo… pro…meto- dijo Fabia sin darse cuenta que por su mejilla rodaba una lagrima fugitiva.

Mañana tanto tu como yo seremos soltados en las fosas del infierno con al menos otras 500 cenizas… deberás de hacer lo mismo que has hecho con esos blancos si no quieres que sea el fin… solo dos pueden salir así que roguemos por que toquemos en fosas distintas- dijo para retirarse.

##en ese momento un pensamiento atravesó la cabeza de Fabia como sus balas a los blancos *después de eso… no lo vi más, hasta… ese día* y de una mirada perdida pasaba a ser una de gran rabia y tristeza lo que dejo asombrado a Shun##

En un pequeño trozo de piedra que flotaba en la nada frente a un gran trono en el que una persona estaba sentada y en el trozo de piedra se encontraba Ren arrodillado y Fabia estaba en frente de el apuntando a su cabeza con su rifle mirando con frustración e indecisión.

Hazlo- pidió Ren quien hacia aparecer su rifle igual al de Fabia y lo lanzaba a la nada –jala el gatillo- pidió fríamente.

No puedo- dijo Fabia derramando lagrimas

Lo prometiste! Que si yo no podía ir irías tu por mi!- dijo mientras extendía sus alas y echaba a volar –si no me matas te matare yo a ti!- grito abalanzándose contra Fabia y tomando una de sus alas dejándola desgarrada a lo que esta reacciono dándole una bofetada y dos puños en el estomago para que luego él la soltara y callera al suelo.

*nuestros cuerpos son demasiado frágiles… en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo no duraríamos un segundo* después de volver a escuchar esas palabras en su mente no hizo más que echar a llorar para luego desaparecer.

Fin del Flash Back

Desde entonces llevo un año aquí…* pensó mientras caminaba junto con el pelinegro.

Te sientes bien?- dijo Shun parándose en frente de ella y tapándole el paso.

Si estoy bien- dijo mientras sonreía forzadamente.

Pues no parece, dime que tienes?- dijo arrebatándole la mayoría de las bolsas que ella llevaba.

Oye!- grito enfurecida.

Soy un hombre, se vería mal que te dejara cargar con más peso!- dijo haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

Entonces yo te llevare a ti…- dijo dejando confundido al chico, ella solo lo abrazo por la espalda extendió sus alas dejando salir a relucir esa que estaba desgarrada en un extremo y alzando vuelo.

Un chica de cabellos naranja estaba sentada en una mesa mirando unos libros –el señor kazami es muy amable dándome estos libros, ahora podre mejorar mi cocina y aprenderé mucho más para ser una mejor esposa para Shun!- decía mientras veía los libros que decían: como ser una mejor esposa cocina rápida y bajando entre todos se encontraba uno que decía kamazutra (N/A: los he visto en las librerías XD conste que el abuelo inocentemente sabía lo que le daba nuestra ingenua Alice XD).

Bien llegamos- decía Fabia bajando y soltando a Shun.

Gracias- decía abriendo la puerta de la tienda y empezando a meter las cosas.

Por?- decía Fabia sonrojada *es la primera vez que me dan las gracias!* pensaba.

Por que de no ser por ti me habría tardado mucho más!- dijo entrando hasta el fondo.

No hay de que- dijo viendo el callejón por el que había entrado su bala cuando Shun salió esta estaba entrando en el, Shun solo se apresuro a cerrar y fue a ver el callejón para encontrarse a la chica llorando con un pequeño gato muerto en sus brazos.

Fabia?- dijo extrañado y acercándose a ella.

Igual que siempre… lo destruyó todo- dijo mientras lloraba.

Cálmate, te equivocas, mírame has estado conmigo por más de una hora y sigo bien- dijo acercándose a la chica y ayudándola a levantarse –si quieres puedo llevarte a casa, donde vives?- dijo saliendo del callejón mientras empezaban a caer unas pocas gotas de agua del cielo.

No tengo casa… duermo en los tejados de las casas…- dijo mirando al suelo.

Por dentro el pelinegro se maldecía por lo que sabía que iba a hacer después de todo en ese momento para el cualquier cosa que tuviera alas era malo –entonces ven a la mia- dijo *maldito idiota te arrepentirás* pensaba para sí.

Solo sere una molestia- dijo soltándose de las manos del chico dispuesta a irse pero fue detenida por unos brazos frios que la tomaban.

Dijiste que era tu amo… ahora te ordeno… que vengas conmigo- dijo apretando la espalda de la chica contra su abdomen.

Quizá llegues a arrepentirte de esto- dijo Fabia para soltarse y tomar la posición que tenían antes de llegar a la tienda y volvió a alzar vuelo.

Pero quizás no- dijo desganado él.

En la casa de Shun se veía a Alice muy concentrada haciendo la cena para el chico que llegaría en cualquier momento, de repente la chica dejo lo que hacía y empezó a olfatear en el aire como si algo le molestara hasta que de repente entro Shun con Fabia empapados –ceniza- dijo gruñendo con desprecio Alice para sacar una guadaña de la nada y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estar detrás de Fabia poniendo la guadaña en su cuello y amenazando con cortar.

Es rápida demasiado* pensó atónita por lo rápido que se había movido la chica.

Alice!- dijo Shun reprendiéndole a lo que Alice solo bajo su guadaña sin quitarle la vista de encima a la ceniza que pasaba a la casa y tras de esta Shun y Alice.

No te fíes ceniza si intentas algo… no dudare en eliminarte así valla contra las ordenes de Shun- susurro al oído de Fabia haciendo que se le erizara la piel.

Alice termino con la cena y la llevo a la mesa luego fue a llamar a Shun pero se encontró con que Fabia estaba peligrosamente cerca de él con sus ropas mojadas y además estaban rasgadas y eso no ayudaba mucho a la cordura que trataba de mantener el chico ya que eran muy reveladoras –no contengas tus deseos- decía Fabia mientras se acercaba mas a él.

Maldita zorra desgraciada déjalo ahora mismo! El es mío, mío! Y DE MAS NADIE!- dijo abalanzándose sobre ella y empezando a discutir con esto por el chico.

Se supone que dos chicas están peleando por mi? va ni para que las detengo- dijo subiendo a los tejados ya que había dejado de llover mientras que las chicas entre jalones de pelo y empujones salieron de la casa.

Pelea de gatitas?- se escucho una voz femenina detrás de él, cuando volteo a ver estaba una chica sonriente de cabellos negros como la noche largo arreglado en una gruesa cola de caballo adornada con un moño de color rojo que llegaba hasta su cintura y ojos verdes como una esmeralda de piel blanca y con una figura muy bien definida la chica vestía un pantalón de jean color negro con unas sandalias bajas y una camiseta de tirantes que dejaba ver excesivamente su definido busto.

Skyrres!- dijo alegre el chico viendo a la chica que se sentaba a su lado.

Tiempo sin vernos- dijo viendo atentamente la pelea de las chicas.

Desde que decidiste dejar el dojo- dijo recordando cuando su abuelo los entrenaba a ambos juntos.

Estoy pensando que quizá vuelva- dijo ella pensativa –y el viejo verde de tu abuelo? No ha caído en cama todavía?- pregunto recordando que el hombre no dejaba Pasar la oportunidad de tocar más de lo que debía con la excusa del entrenamiento y como su nieto lo reprendía avergonzado con la chica y de hecho recordaba que una vez la estaba espiando mientras se cambiaba, recordó que desde entonces fue ella quien empezó a golpearle pero con mucha más fuerza que su nieto y descubriendo el buen brazo que ella tenía.

Sigue vivito y coleando, a ese viejo le falta mucho para caer en una cama- dijo viendo que Fabia sacaba su rifle y Alice su guadaña –creo que es hora de detenerlas- dijo levantándose pero fue detenido por la chica que lo volvía a sentar.

Aquí es donde se pone interesante- dijo mirando atenta a los hechos.

Alice volvió a hacer lo que hizo cuando la había visto por primera vez y no dudo en intentar cortar su cuello pero la ceniza por suerte y solo por suerte logro esquivar el corte y se alejo y rápidamente disparo con una precisión impresionante a el destello pero Alice simplemente volvió a desaparecer en el aire y apareció sobre Fabia tumbándola y pisando su abdomen suavemente –despídete ceniza- dijo Alice apunto de clavar su guadaña en ella pero un kunai choco con la guadaña desviando el corte de esta a un centímetro de la cara de Fabia que no pudo evitar tragar grueso, luego de eso tras de eso apareció la chica abrazándola y obligándola a soltar la guadaña –se acabo, ganaste- dijo la pelinegra que había bajado del tejado.

El es mio- dijo Alice a Fabia con rabia.

Si pero ya hice el contrato con el así que soy suya y no me puedo separar de el- dijo arrogante la ceniza.

A si? pues entonces…- dijo mientras extendía sus alas y empezaba a volar hacia el tejado y cuando diviso al pelinegro empezó a descender el chico se levanto y empezó a hablar –Ali…- no termino siquiera de decir su nombre cuando la chica aun suspendida en el aire planto en sus labios un beso tierno y delicado que duro hasta que el chico se percato que desde abajo habían espectadores una pelinegra que miraba con cara de picardia y otra peli azul que miraba con una expresión de enojo el chico la aparto delicadamente de sus labios que para ella fueron como el cielo y la cargo saltando del tejado con ella en sus brazos muy ruborizada.

Al aterrizar en el patio la bajo con mucha delicadeza –mira que es tarde mejor vamos a dormir mañana hablare con el abuelo para que te de una habitación por hoy podrías dormir con Alice?- dijo tratando de no tocar el tema de lo recién sucedido.

Imposible se mataran si las haces dormir juntas- dijo la pelinegra. Para ayudarte hare algo me quedare hoy aquí yo dormiré con una y tu con la otra ok?- dijo sonriente la pelinegra –y mañana saldremos a la ciudad te rentaremos un departamento y te iras a vivir allí con ellas- sentencio la chica –por la renta no te preocupes mi familia te recuerdo que es muy adinerada y yo te debo unas cuantas- dijo recordando que desde los 5 años el pelinegro la ayudaba constantemente.

Pero yo no quiero vivir solo con ellas!- dijo el pelinegro exaltado.

Iras en contra de mi palabra?- dijo la pelinegra con una cara muy pero muy diabólica, el odiaba admitirlo pero después de que su abuelo la espió mientras se cambiaba la chica se había vuelto mejor que él en el entrenamiento y incluso era más fuerte que él en estos momentos.

Si lo hago q…- no termino de hablar cuando estaba volando a 100 kilómetros por hora y de repente se estrello contra un muro derrumbándolo.

Que decías?- pregunto la pelinegra.

Que claro que viviré solo con ellas- decía Shun con un gran hilo de sangre que salía de su boca y múltiples heridas no muy leves por todo el cuerpo.

Shun!- dijeron al unisonó las chicas aladas mientras corrían a levantarlo del montón de escombros.

Parece que para eso si se llevan bastante bien- dijo la chica riendo causando que las chicas se sonrojaran y orgullosamente soltaran a Shun dejándolo caer de nuevo.

Auch!- de quejo por darse en la cabeza con un bloque.

Shun! Lo siento!- dijeron al unisonó para levantarlo del piso de nuevo e ir adentro para las dos chicas curar y limpiar minuciosamente todos y cada unos de los golpes de Shun, al cabo de un rato por una discusión de las chicas con alas tuvieron que acomodarse en un solo cuarto ya que ninguna quiso permitir que la otra durmiera con el chico.

Al día siguiente la pelinegra fue la primera de las tres chicas en despertar y casi reventó de risa al ver a dos chicas durmiendo profundamente abrazadas al pelinegro y este en el centro con una cara de frustración –creo que te visitare todos los días- dijo sonriente.

Cuando empezaste a ser tan macabra?- pregunto frustrado.

Te haces llamar mi mejor amigo y no conocías este lado de mi?- dijo divertida la chica.

Tsk- gruño el chico con fastidio –pero si se que eres una completa exhibicionista- dijo molestando un poco a la chica.

Maldito nija de segunda la exhibicionista es la que cada vez que tuviste problemas se sentó en el tejado a charlar contigo y escucharte- dijo recordando todo por lo que habían pasado desde pequeños –además ya deberías de estar acostumbrado a esto- dijo para ir a una esquina de la habitación ponerse de espaldas al chico y quitarse una camiseta que le había prestado su amigo para dormir mas cómoda luego se agacho y de una mesa tomo su sujetador y se lo puso seguido de su camiseta de tirantes y luego se quito un pequeño short que llevaba puesto dejando a la vista su ropa interior y poniéndose su pantalón mientras que Shun solo miraba atónito con un hilo de sangre que se despedía de su nariz –seré exhibicionista pero tu pervertido- se volteo a verle sonriendo.

Eres demasiado graciosa- dijo con sarcasmo.

Despierta a tus amantes, iremos a por el departamento- dijo saliendo.

Esa chica me hará sufrir- dijo cansado mientras empezaba a despertar a ambas chicas

Como una hora más tarde después de decirle a su abuelo que se mudaría salieron a buscar el nuevo hogar de el chico no tardaron mucho en encontrar un departamento decente y a buen precio –bien ya está decidido mañana mismo te mudas! Hoy duermes en mi casa para evitar que tu abuelo te amarre, sabemos que cuando te vayas el viejo no tendrá quien cuide de el así que no querrá que te vayas- dijo para dar una razón al chico para dormir en su casa.

El resto del día lo pasaron tranquilamente caminando por toda la ciudad hasta la hora de ir a la casa de la chica –bien ve a comprar algunas cosas para hacer la cena, me adelantare con Alice y Fabia nos vemos!- dijo mientras se iban y dejaban al pelinegro.

Hasta aquí hoy nos vemos en el próximo!

Gracias por leer el capi bueno espero que los que odian a Fabia se sientan felices por como Alice la humillo en este capi n.n

Shun: todos me somenten! T.T

Sip hasta una chica!

Skyrres: es mi juguete! n.n será divertido jugar con el- sonrisa macabra.

Shun: que ironico… ahora yo soy el juguete.

Bueno espero el cap haya sido de su agrado el otro fic lo actualizare pronto y tratare de hacer lo mismo con este dejen rewiew!

Nos vemos!


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaaa! Bueno primero que todo perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar pero ahora mi internet salto la talanquera u.u

Olvidando la gay que es mi internet les agradezco mucho a los que se han tomado la molestia de comentar significa mucho para mi.

Shun: este capítulo será pésimo.

Solo por que no quieres enterarte de quien será tu vecino aunque el título lo dice todo! n.n

Shun: no te cansas de hacerme sufrir?

No pero en este cap las malas noticias no son solo para ti u.u

Shun: el idiota y yo agradecemos los rewiews a todos los que se toman la molestia de dejarlos significan mucho para nosotros.

Me la cobrare por el insulto en el cap! n.n

Veamos el cap! :D

Soy Shun kazami tengo 15 años de edad y como decirlo…por culpa de estos tres desastres ahora no podre vivir mi vida tranquilamente como una vez lo hice- llorando T.T

Cuanto desastres dijiste?- skyrres tronándose los dedos

(N/A: censurado por exceso de violencia mejor vallamos al cap n.n)

4 acto: mi vecino el idiota

Nuestro pelinegro favorito se encontraba en un almacén haciendo compras para la cena –veamos, que llevo?- decía indeciso –que tal curry instantáneo?- dijo pensando –no la maniática me mataría y descuartizaría por llevar comida instantánea- decía mirando a su alrededor.

De repente el chico escucho una voz un poco vanidosa con un gran ego y a la vez irritante para el –puedo ayudarle en algo?- dijo la voz.

Si bueno si usted tuviera tres chicas con un paladar extremadamente exigente y tuviera que hacerles la cena, pues… que les daría?- dijo el pelinegro mirando a un mostrador.

Pues dependiendo del tipo de chica- le dijo la voz.

Dos de ellas no son tan exigentes, una de ellas es de la clase alta odia la comida rápida y la instantánea- dijo pensando que podría darles.

Pues yo degustaría el paladar de la refinada dama con el mejor lomo de res que encontrara asado con una vinagreta preparada revisando con mucho cuidado todos y cada unos de los ingredientes para lograr el sabor perfecto, prepararía un té negro de la mejor calidad y acompañaría esto con un delicioso pastel de freza con chocolate de la mejor pastelería que conociera… y así la dama quedaría satisfecha e a la vez impresionada- dijo esa voz con aquel tono tan vanidoso y egocéntrico –tome esto quizá lo ayude- dijo para que el pelinegro se volteara a verle.

El pelinegro vio a un chico rubio de cabellos muy alborotados con unas extravagantes gafas de piel blanca de su misma altura y vestido con un extraño atuendo que consistía en un abrigo blanco cerrado dejando ver la playera negra que iba bajo este y un pantalón de jean color morado y unos zapatos de vestir color negro pero al analizarlo mejor se dio cuenta de algo que lo hizo querer dispararse en la cabeza era aquellas extravagantes alas que desprendían de su espalda –un destello?- pregunto temiendo la respuesta.

No un arcángel- dijo el rubio haciendo una pequeña reverencia –Masquerade a tus ordenes- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante –y tu un médium supongo- dijo ofreciendo la bandeja de lomo.

Un qué?- pregunto extrañado.

Pues así les decimos a aquellos que hacen contratos con las cenizas y los destellos además de con ángeles arcángeles serafines e inclusive hasta querubines al igual que con todas las legiones de demonios- dijo el rubio.

Ahora que lo noto porque tú tienes alas más grandes y además son cuatro en vez de dos- dijo el pelinegro observando aquellas imponentes alas.

Así nos distinguimos unos de otros niñato, los destellos tienen alas más pequeñas los ángeles tienen dos alas mas grandes los arcángeles tienen cuatro alas de tamaño de las de los ángeles y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a los querubines que tienen ocho alas de tamaño colosal y son el rango más alto entre los ángeles- dijo dejando al chico mas confundido que nunca –por lo que veo tienes potencial… para hacer dos contratos simultáneamente hay que tener mucho potencial ya que si no lo tienes tu energía se agotaría en el más leve de los casos solo tendrías desmayos y agotamiento en el peor de ellos o caes en coma o mueres- dijo dejando en shock al pelinegro.

El chico entrego a Shun la bandeja y se volteo –en fin puedo ver que tienes energía inclusive para contratar con un querubín y un leviatán al mismo tiempo así que esas dos no te afectaran- dijo el chico empezando a caminar –vete con cuidado, con esa cantidad de energía espiritual… ya muchos ángeles y demonios deben de estar tras de ti tan solo para drenarla-.

Y tú para que lo estás?- dijo haciendo que el chico se detuviera.

A mi... no me interesas tu si no… el destello con el que contrataste- dijo haciendo que un escalofríos atravesara a Shun –nos volveremos a ver- dijo para desaparecer.

El pelinegro se limito a decidir guardar ese encuentro en secreto siguió las instrucciones del rubio al pie de la letra y se dirigió a la mansión de su peculiar amiga.

Ya llegue!- dijo entrando a aquella mansión tan extravagante, al entrar puso las llaves en una mesita que había al lado de la entrada y se asomo a las sala donde encontró a Alice con una playera blanca que le llegaba al ombligo y en ropa interior y a Fabia con una camisa sin abrochar en el mismo estado sentadas en un gran sofá mirando unas revistas de chicas con un gran pantalla plasma de 50 pulgadas en frente de ellas encendido reproduciendo música en unas grandes cornetas extremadamente grandes y más atrás estaba Skyrres en la mesa de comedor también extravagante con un control remoto cambiando la música en una camiseta de tirantes verde claro y en el mismo estado que las otras.

Shun!- gritaron la dos chicas aladas para soltar las revistas y saltar sobre él a recibirlo con un abrazo.

Podrían ponerse algo de ropa?- dijo el chico tan rojo que si poníamos un tomate a su lado el tomate se quedaba palido.

Que es esto?- Pregunto Alice inocentemente al sentir un bulto en la ropa del chico.

Eso es…- decía Fabia que fue interrumpida por una pelinegra que le tapo la boca.

Nada niñas vamos a tomar una ducha juntas mientras Shun se encarga de la cena- dijo la chica nerviosa.

Siiii!- chillo Alice divertida.

Alice se levanto y fue corriendo a unas escaleras al fondo de la habitación –yo paso me duchare luego- dijo Fabia mirando al pelinegro.

Es diabólica- dijo viéndola.

La pelinegra paro a Fabia y se acerco al oído del chico –contrólate, si hacen eso aquí en mi casa mas te valdrá rezar- dijo con una cara de pocos amigos la oji verde.

Ponles algo de ropa, mira a Fabia en ropa interior con una camisa abierta y sin sujetador si una chica así te salta encima con esa clase de cuerpo y tu eres un saludable adolescente de 15 años que pasara?- dijo *ni mencionar a Alice* pensó.

No eres un saludable adolescente de 15 años eres todo un pervertido de 15 años inclusive quizá igual que tu abuelo- dijo Skyrres mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse –ahora prepara la cena y mas te vale que valga la pena- dijo mientras se retiraba por el mismo camino que Alice.

Así que con un cuerpo así?- dijo Fabia abrazándolo –si quieres puedo mostrarte mucho mas- dijo con un tono seductor.

Maldición Fabia si te quedaras has algo productivo y ayuda con la cena- dijo Shun amargado.

Obstinado- dijo Fabia abrochándose la camisa e yendo a la cocina.

Definitivamente no se por cuanto pueda soportar esto- dijo suspirando –por lo menos esto no puede ser peor- dijo para sí encaminándose a la cocina.

Bien hagamos una deliciosa cena- dijo Fabia sentada en un meson con un delantal que se ajustaba demasiado a su cuerpo.

Maldiciooooooooooooon!- grito Shun frustrado.

Más tarde:

Deliciosa cena!- decía Alice sonriente –Shun cocina muy bien!- dijo sonrojada.

Fabia me ayudo- dijo desganado el moreno.

Me pregunto de que manera- dijo la pelinegra.

De muchas maneras- dijo sonriente Fabia.

Ya me lo imaginaba- dijo amargada –kazami mas te vale dormir con un ojo abierto- dijo mientras se llevaba el ultimo bocado de carne a la boca.

Increíble!- dijo Alice sin caer en cuenta de lo que se referían los otros tres.

Valla que es inocente!- dijo Skyrres abrazándola –que mona!- decía abrazándola como a un peluche.

Es de esperarse después de todo está en su naturaleza como destello ser tan inocente- dijo Fabia.

Oye te recuerdo que ella no sabe que son- dijo Shun mirando a Fabia.

Te equivocas mi querido amigo claro que se después de todo no eres el único que tiene un contrato!- dijo la pelinegra dejando perplejo al chico.

No te creo- dijo el pelinegro.

Entonces como explicas esto? Subaza-kun!- llamo mientras de la nada aparecía un hombre de cabellos azules largos hasta debajo de la cintura con ojos color ámbar penetrantes vistiendo un pantalón blanco y mas nada con un abdomen bien definido y en su espalda unas ocho alas de un tamaño colosal.

Hasta en esto es mejor que tu- dijo Fabia mirando a Shun.

Podrías no ser tan hiriente?- pregunto el pelinegro.

Para mi Shun es el mejor! Lo quiero!- dijo Alice haciendo que el hombre se sobresaltara.

Alice-sama?- pregunto el hombre mirándola.

Te conozco querubín?- dijo Alice mirándolo.

De repente la chica le lanzo una mirada fugaz al peliazul –Skyrres –sama en seguida volveré- dijo retirándose.

Shun iré al baño- dijo Alice alegremente a lo que el chico asintió.

La chica se fue en dirección contraria al hombre, al salir del cuarto la expresión inocente de la chica se cambio a una mas fría y seria la chica hiso aparecer su guadaña y salió por una ventana y voló una cuadra después de la mansión aterrizando justo en frente de Subaza –no te parece que eso es innecesario?- dijo el hombre relajado.

Que se supone que hace un querubín aquí?- dijo ella desconfiando.

Pues lo mismo que tu- dijo él.

Te escapaste del cielo?- dijo ella mirándolo fijamente.

Pues no estaba dispuesto a cazarte- dijo el –por que finges ser tan inocente? Sabes que no podrás mantener tu farsa por mucho, además la ceniza te lo quitara a este paso- dijo él.

Puedo ver que ella es igual a mi… no le temo, no me hará daño si hubiera querido me hubiera matado la noche que peleamos- dijo mirando el cielo estrellado.

Bueno pues entonces cuentas con buena ayuda- dijo el –ya Shun lo conoció- dijo haciendo que Alice se exaltara –al que esta tras de ti desde hace mucho- dijo Subaza.

Masquerade…- dijo ella frunciendo el ceño –ese maldito me ha perseguido desde hace mucho, no es una gran amenaza…- dijo confiada.

Aprendió como sellar el flujo espiritual de una persona… eso no significa nada bueno, el fue quien sello a la estrella de jade y la hizo caer en coma- dijo viendo a un tejado cubierto por el frio manto de la noche.

A la médium de Spectra?- dijo Alice sorprendida.

Asi es- dijo él.

Mas te vale que mi médium no se entere de esto o no dudare en usar lo que tanto ansia Masquerade en ti- dijo amenazante.

Vamos no crees que el chico debería de saber que ese bastardo es el culpable de que su madre este en coma?- dijo mientras se disponía a avanzar hacia ella.

Yo como tú no daría un paso más- dijo sonriendo.

A si?- el hombre dio otro paso mientras de repente sentía como una fría bala pasaba a gran velocidad rozando su mejilla y haciendo que esta soltara un delgado hilo de sangre.

La próxima no fallara- dijo Fabia que estaba en uno de los tejados de los alrededores.

De repente Subaza sintió algo frio en su cuello –no es nada personal pero… no confió en ti, y al parecer mi amiga tampoco- dijo Alice detrás de el amenazando con cortar su garganta.

Está bien, supongo que me tienen- dijo alzando sus manos –solo te digo que vallas con cuidado… tu médium llama mucho la atención de los depredadores- dijo desapareciendo en el aire.

Volvamos no es normal que tardes tanto en el baño- dijo Fabia bajando con ella.

Porque me ayudas?- dijo Alice mirándola.

Porque al igual que tu quiero que las cosas se queden así- dijo ella mirando al cielo –además creo que empiezo a encariñarme contigo- susurro para sí.

Yo también- dijo Alice sonriendo mientras echaba a volar.

Eeeehh?- grito Fabia sonrojada –a que rayos te refieres destello?- grito persiguiéndola.

Es un secreto!- grito Alice de nuevo con una expresión inocente en su cara.

Te matare! Destello te matare!- grito Fabia persiguiéndola.

Alice se está tardando… y que tanto le puede costar a Fabia traer el te?- dijo Shun viendo a la pelinegra.

Es que acaso te preocupas por ellas?- dijo su amiga sonriendo.

No es eso…- dijo el sonrojado –además ese querubín tampoco ha vuelto- dijo desviando la mirada.

Que es lo que está pasando por tu mente kazami?- dijo ella pícaramente.

He vuelto!- decía la peli naranja se sentaba de nuevo junto a su médium.

Bienvenida?- respondió este viendo a la chica.

Estos se quedaron viendo los ojos del otro durante un tiempo –creo que hago un mal trió- dijo la pelinegra levantándose –iré a ver por que tarda mi perrito- dijo retirándose.

Shun solo ignoro la chica y siguió viendo aquella mirada que lo atrapaba y lo hacía perderse en un laberinto de emociones –Shun…- dijo Alice sonrojada.

Si?- dijo este sin dejar de mirarla.

Prométeme que no te iras de nuestro lado…- dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Nuestro?- pregunto él un poco confundido.

También esta Fabia- dijo ella desviando un momento la mirada a una puerta.

Lo prometo- dijo él mientras la chica se lanzaba sobre el plantando en sus labios un tierno beso.

Que idiota… prometer algo que quizá no puedas cumplir- dijo Fabia que miraba desde una puerta que daba con la cocina.

Al día siguiente:

Un pelinegro abría lentamente los ojos logrando ver los rayos de sol que se filtraban en la habitación –buenos días bello durmiente- decía Fabia que lo abrazaba en el brazo izquierdo mientras que Alice que estaba del lado derecho le daba un tierno beso en su mejilla.

Ya que- dijo el pelinegro con cara de fastidio mientras las dos chicas reían.

Unas horas más tarde:

El pelinegro entraba en un pequeño departamento con una sala un poco amplia una cocina y una habitación el departamento ya estaba amoblado con un gran sofá una pantalla plasma un comedor una cama matrimonial y el resto estaba vacío –bien por lo menos no está mal, me pregunto cómo serán los vecinos- dijo sentándose en el sofá.

De repente una gran explosión derrumbo la pared en la que estaba es plasma y tras de esta se pudo ver a Runo apuntando su RPG a un Dan que corría por todo el departamento –mami sálvame!- gritaba el castaño corriendo y escondiéndose tras del moreno.

Maldita sea mi vida- dijo el viendo como la ceniza de Dan disparaba su RPG hacia ellos.

Bueno hasta aquí por hoy! Espero les haya gustado.

Shun: por que Dan?

Por que el te hara sufrir! n.n

Shun: por su culpa yo recibiré el impacto de una RPG! T.T

Bien por ti! Por cierto no me odien por que en este cap Alice no intento matar a Fabia si no todo lo contrario u.u ni por las malas noticias para Alice u.u

Shun: matare al bastardo del cabello teñido.

Tu ni sabes lo que hiso así que cállate u.u

Bueno ya nos enteramos de que Alice no es tan inocente como aparenta!

Alice: hola! Hablaban de mi?

No no nada adiós!

Dejen rewiews


	5. Chapter 5

Holaaaa :D bueno perdón por la tardanza y no tengo excusas.

Bueno en este cap he tratado de hacer lo mejor que pude ya que paso algo y mis ánimos no son exactamente los de siempre.

Shun: eso te paso por ser un despistado idiota u.u

Cállate Kazami o no te va a ir bien u.u

Shun: el idiota por ser tan despistado le dijo lo equivocado a la persona equivocada en el momento equivocado y en el lugar menos preciso por otra parte agradecemos mucho sus reviews y el idiota particularmente le agradece a ya que en su review le dio una gran idea para que Fabia no tenga un final triste y dice que si hay algo que creas que puede mejorar que le digas e inmediatamente lo mejorara.

Y también me dio una idea para humillarte de la peor forma que existe en el mundo n.n no sé porque pero eso me pone de buen humor

Sin más que decir al cap

Soy Shun Kazami, no tengo comentarios para el dia de hoy u.u mi testamento lo he dejado en manos de Alice.

5acto:

El pelinegro al ver que el proyectil se acercaba a ellos tomo al castaño y lo tiro al suelo mientras que el saltaba logrando ambos dos esquivar el disparo que impacto contra otra pared derrumbándola y dejando ver tras de esta a un chico de cabellos rubios largos y lacios con una gorra, delgado de ojos azules de piel blanca con unos calzoncillos de ositos color rosa.

El chico solo miraba asombrado la pared que estaba derrumbada –Billy?- preguntaron al unisonó los dos muchachos mientras Shun caía sobre Dan.

Quítate, quítate que me asfixio- decía a Shun que estaba sentado encima de él.

Mi-mi-mi tele!- grito Billy a punto de un colapso nervioso.

Es culpa de Shun!- grito Dan todavía debajo del moreno.

Qué?- grito el susodicho mirando con furia al chico debajo de el.

Kazami me debes una tele!- grito Billy llorando.

Wau!- dijo Alice acercándose a Runo.

Ah?- exclamo la peli celeste mirando al destello.

Eso fue increíble!- dijo Alice mirando a Runo.

No fue para tanto, la verdad es que es muy fácil de hacer- dijo Runo sonrojada.

Eres fuerte ceniza, soy Fabia- dijo está acercándose a las dos chicas.

Runo- dijo ella desapareciendo la RPG.

Yo soy Alice!- dijo la peli naranja.

Creo que esos tres ya se conocen- dijo Runo con una gotita en la cabeza viendo como el castaño y el moreno discutían por quien era el culpable y el rubio lloraba a cantaros solo por su televisor.

Eso está de más decirlo- dijo Fabia que reía por esa escena.

Pero a quien se supone que le estaban disparando?- dijo el pelinegro enfadado –además también derrumbaste mi pared y destruiste mi tv!- dijo a punto de soltar un gran golpe en la cara del castaño.

Es tu culpa por hacernos esquivar el disparo!- grito el castaño.

Y que querías que nos diera y nos matara?- grito el moreno.

Te equivocas tú estabas adelante te daba y te mataba a ti- dijo el castaño sonriente.

Maldito idiota!- grito el pelinegro plantando un gran golpe en la cara del castaño que salió volando y se estrello contra otra pared que se fue abajo dejando ver a un peli verde de ojos negros y piel blanca.

Oh no!- dijo Billy al ver la persona que estaba tras el muro roto.

Ace es culpa de Shun!- acuso directamente el castaño.

Todavía queda alguna pared por romper?- dijo Fabia mientras se sentaba cruzada de piernas en un mueble que había en el departamento de Dan y con una copa de vino en su mano.

A este paso tumbaran el edificio completo sin mi ayuda- dijo Runo sentada en otro mueble de igual manera que Fabia con una copa de champaña.

Es divertido verlos- dijo Alice sentada en un banco en frente de un mesón comiendo un pastel de vainilla y chocolate.

Si pero si siguen así tumbaran el edificio entero- dijo Fabia viendo como Ace le gritaba todo tipo de reclamos al pelinegro que le respondía de igual manera mientras que los otros dos veían asustados desde una esquina la discusión de Ace y Shun.

Bien entonces quedaremos asi!- grito Dan alegre al escuchar la solución de Ace.

Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Billy.

Me niego!- dijo Shun molesto.

Lo lamento Kazami somos tres contra uno- dijo Ace con un tono de superioridad –entonces Dan pagara la pared y la tv de Shun y Shun pagara la pared de Billy y la mía y también la tv de Billy- explico Ace a lo que los otros dos asintieron.

Malditos- susurro Shun mientras se retiraba de su departamento al de Dan abría el refrigerador y sacaba un refresco de el.

También pagaras eso!- dijo Dan abriendo su refrigerador –oye y mi pastel de vainilla y chocolate?- grito Dan desesperado.

Fue Shun!- dijo Alice sonriendo y escondiendo tras de ella el plato.

Ah?- dijo Shun mientras Dan se echaba a llorar.

Valla un angelito mentiroso!- dijo Fabia riendo.

Calla!- dijo Alice inflando las mejillas enojada.

Que mona- dijo Runo sonriendo.

Un tiempo después habían tapado los agujeros en cada pared con cartones y se encontraban Shun, Alice y Fabia en la mesa cenando –y como piensas pagar todo eso?- pregunto Fabia tomando un sorbo de té negro.

No lo sé, con lo que me paga el viejo no puedo ni pagar el refresco- dijo Shun mirando el agujero que daba con el departamento de Dan *si me alcanzaría pero ustedes me lo han quietado todo!* pensó.

Mañana iremos al centro comercial a buscar algo de ropa para nosotras nos acompañas?- dijo el destello abrazando al chico al lado de ella.

Tengo otra opción?- dijo el pelinegro.

No- respondió Fabia.

Entonces no preguntes- dijo Shun sirviéndose te negro.

Oye y si buscas trabajo?- dijo Fabia.

Ya tengo uno- dijo Shun con ironía.

Uno con mejor paga- dijo Alice.

Nosotras también lo haremos de acuerdo?- dijo Fabia.

Ustedes buscaran trabajo?- dijo incrédulo el moreno.

Alice ya trabajo para tu abuelo y yo puedo hacer muchas cosas- dijo Fabia.

Damos muchas cargas a Shun así que es lo mínimo que podemos hacer para ayudarlo- dijo Alice.

Está bien pero tendrán que tener cuidado de acuerdo? Hay mucha gente mala en la calle- dijo el pelinegro desviando la mirada.

Es que te preocupas por nosotras?- dijo Fabia pícaramente.

No es eso- dijo volteando el rostro.

Shun debería de ser más sincero consigo mismo!- exclamo Alice haciendo que el chico se sonrojara.

Vamos a dormir- dijo el chico levantándose de la mesa –duerman en la habitación, yo dormiré en el sofá- dijo recostándose en el sofá y cerrando sus ojos.

No dormirás con nosotras?- dijo Alice triste.

No- dijo el chico mientras sentía que algo caía encima de él.

Si no te arropas tendrás frio- dijo Fabia que le aventó una cobija.

Hasta mañana- dijo Alice acercándose a él y dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla y retirándose del lugar dejando solo al chico que le costó un poco poder dormir ya que se le vino a la mente el recuerdo del arcángel que había conocido hace unas noches.

Que estoy pensando?- dijo y luego cerro sus ojos para dormir.

El chico abría perezosamente sus ojos notando los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana se restregó los ojos y se levanto del sillón, camino hasta el baño y al entrar encontró a Alice y Fabia cepillando su boca –buenos días- dijo el pelinegro entrando en el amplio baño.

El chico tomo su cepillo de dientes le puso un poco de pasta dental y comenzó a cepillar su boca, luego de terminar lavo bien su cara y tomo un cepillo quito la coleta que tenía su cabello y empezó a cepillarlo –tienes un cabello hermoso- dijo Alice acercándose a él.

Tu igual- dijo viendo aquel hermoso cabello naranja que tenia la chica.

Puedo ayudarte a peinarlo?- pregunto tímidamente la ojimarrón.

Claro por que no- dijo entregando el cepillo a la chica que empezó a peinar el cabello del chico.

Listo!- dijo Alice acomodando el cabello del chico en su acostumbrada coleta.

Gracias Alice- dijo el chico mirándola con una sonrisa.

Oye Shun puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo Alice dudando si preguntar o no.

Claro dime!- dijo el moreno quitándose la camisa que llevaba dejando a la vista si bien formado pecho.

Bueno… pues… como… es tu madre?- dijo el destello dejando en shock al chico.

Era una gran persona- dijo el chico derrumbando su dulce sonrisa.

Era?- pregunto Alice mirando al chico.

Para mi ella murió… lleva dos años en coma y los médicos siquiera saben el por qué- dijo secamente el chico a lo que ella sintió un gran impacto.

No deberías de perder la esperanza- dijo ella mirando a los ojos del chico.

Ya la perdí desde hace un tiempo- dijo dándose la vuelta y acercándose a la puerta del baño –alístense rápido tenemos que buscar trabajo- dijo para dejar a Alice y Fabia solas en el baño.

Para él es un tema delicado, no lo tomes tan a la ligera- dijo Fabia quitándose su ropa y entrando a la ducha.

Lo sé pero me angustia el saber quién es el responsable, incluso no puedo evitar sentirme culpable- dijo Alice que se sentaba en un banco ubicado al extremo del baño.

Alice eso paso incluso antes de que yo llegara a este mundo- dijo Fabia –Shun ni sabía que existíamos- dijo sentándose en una tina con agua caliente –no deberías de sentirte culpable- termino de hablar la peliazul.

Ah- suspiro la pelinaranja –me iré a alistar ya es tarde- dijo saliendo del baño.

Media hora más tarde:

Bien son las diez de la mañana les dare tiempo para que compren hasta las doce- dijo el pelinegro entrando en el centro comercial *que tanto podrían comprar en tan poco tiempo? Después de todo en dos horas Chan solo puede comprar unas pocas cosas* pensó el chico mirando a su alrededor.

Bien- dijo Fabia despreocupada *dos horas! Más que suficiente Kazami, como se nota que no te has topado con una compradora compulsiva* pensaba esta para sus adentros –bien Alice vamos!- dijo llevándose a rastras a la chica.

Una hora con cincuenta minutos después:

Bien Alice! Todavía faltan diez minutos!- decía enérgica la peliazul.

Ya basta!- suplico Shun que venía lleno de bolsas y cajas –mi cartera está pidiendo piedad!- lloraba mientras trataba de sostener todas las cosas a la vez.

De acuerdo entonces vallamos a buscar donde trabajar debe de haber algo disponible por aquí- dijo la pelinaranja mirando con una gotita el exeso de cajas y bolsas que llevaba el pelinegro encima.

Bien vallamos por allí!- dijo Fabia jalando a Alice.

Espera por lo menos podrías ayudarme?- dijo Shun a punto de caer.

No- dijo Fabia mientras se alejaba arrastrando a Alice que insistía en ayudar a pelinegro.

Hasta aquí por hoy n.n

Shun: mi billetera!

Ah no es para tanto solo te han hecho gastar hasta el último centavo y todavía debes de pagar las paredes y la tv n.n

Shun: te odio

Hasta la próxima dejen reviews


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno primero que todo quiero disculparme por ausentarme tanto tiempo pues tuve ciertos inconvenientes, pero ya estoy de vuelta n.n así que aquí les traigo el próximo cap de este fic

Por favor dejen rewiews después de leer :)

Soy Shun Kazami estoy buscando trabajo y caí en banca rota u.u

6 acto: un trabajo.

En el interior de un centro comercial se veía a un chico moreno de cabellos largos sentado en una banca rodeado de un gran montón de bolsas con una gran cara de alivio que de repente cambio cuando escucho a lo lejos una voz.

Shun!- grito una chica de cabellos naranjas que venía corriendo alegre hacia él.

Ahhh- lanzo un largo suspiro el chico levantándose mientras veía como las dos chicas se acercaban a él –era muy bueno para ser verdad, adiós paz y tranquilidad- dijo mientras empezaba a cargar las bolsas.

Conseguí trabajo para los tres- dijo la peliazul sonriendo.

Nosotras conseguimos trabajo de mesoneras en un café- dijo Alice sonriendo.

Y yo?- dijo Shun curioso.

Mmm pues tú… serás el conserje de los baños- dijo Fabia mientras que el pelinegro miraba con desprecio a ambas chicas.

Mentirosa le conseguimos un trabajo en una tienda de computadoras- dijo Alice mientras el pelinegro se relajaba de nuevo.

Bien pues vallamos a ver donde trabajaras para ir a casa si?- dijo Fabia empezando a andar.

Va ya que- dijo el chico tratando de acomodarse las bolsas y empezando andar tras las dos chicas.

Bien aquí es!- dijo Alice señalando un pequeño puesto de computadores en frente de un café.

Y nosotras estaremos allí- dijo Fabia señalando el café del frente.

Oh valla que hemos tenido suerte!- dijo el moreno mirando el puesto de computadoras –han conseguido lugares muy cercanos- dijo mientras entraba en el puesto y Alice corría tras de él.

No fue suerte- dijo en susurro –Fabia lo persuadió- termino de decir mientras el chico se quedaba helado en su sitio.

No hice nada de lo que piensas pervertido- dijo Fabia pasando a un lado de el.

Entra- dijo Alice entrando en un cuarto dentro del puesto.

Puedes poner las bolsas allí- dijo Fabia siguiendo a Alice.

El pelinegro puso todas las bolsas en el mostrador que señalo Fabia y entro en la habitación.

Al entrar lo que vio fue un despacho muy obscuro iluminado con algunas velas en candelabros alrededor de un escritorio en el que reposaba un hombre de unos 19 años, con un aspecto algo tenebroso de cabellos negros como la coche con un mechón rojo sangres que salía a dar con su frente y pasando por frente de uno de sus ojos que estaban cerrados, el vestía de una manera un poco excéntrica pues traía unos pequeños aretes e sus orejas, en su cuello llevaba un extravagante collar como el de un perro color negro desajustado de su cuello llevaba una chaqueta sin mangas color morada y bajo esta una camiseta negra traía unos jeans color negro rotos y vestía con zapatos negros de vestir.

Es él?- pregunto el hombre sin abrir sus ojos.

Si- respondió Fabia.

El hombre abrió sus ojos dejando ver su color rojo sangre en aquellos peculiares ojos –valla había escuchado de esto pero nunca lo había visto!- dijo alegre mirando con interés al chico.

Entonces?- pregunto Fabia.

Lo dejare trabajar aquí… pero solo porque eres tú, al primer error lo despido- dijo el hombre levantándose de su asiento.

Gracias señor hydra- dijo la chica inclinándose.

No estamos en esa pocilga… no hace falta que te inclines- dijo el hombre para salir del cuarto.

Si señor- se levanto la peliazul.

Los tres jóvenes salieron del cuarto y el hombre detuvo a Shun.

Comienzas mañana si?- dijo con una cara alegre ofreciéndole su mano.

Si señor- dijo aceptándola, al hacer contacto ambas manos el chico quedo en shock *que es esto que me abruma!* pensó con algo de terror, acto seguido de esto el hombre solo soltó su mano y se acerco un poco a él.

Debes de ir con cuidado por allí, nunca se sabe quién es humano y quien no- susurro para luego ir a atender su negocio.

Toma las bolsas, nos vamos de aquí- dijo la chica de cabellos azules saliendo del puesto.

Unas horas más tarde ya en el departamento el chico preparaba la cena en compañía de la peliazul que miraba perdida al infinito –ok estas rara- dijo el pelinegro volteando a verle mientras sacaba algunas verduras de el refrigerador.

En qué sentido?- pregunto la chica mirando al muchacho.

En muchos… nunca te había visto actuar de manera tan respetuosa como lo hiciste en la mañana- dijo mientras ponía las verduras en un mesón.

Se nota a simple vista que él no es humano… o te quedan dudas después de ver esos ojos?- dijo mientras suspiraba.

Y que tiene? Skyrres tiene un querubín y nunca tuviste respeto en frente de el- dijo mientras sacaba un cuchillo de un cajón.

Bueno pues… el es un leviatán- dijo mientras miraba al piso.

Y?- pregunto mientras picaba las verduras.

Tu lo sentiste en cuanto lo tocaste, su abrumador poder- dijo ella mirando al chico.

Si, y crees que en el querubín de Skyrres no se siente?- dijo volteando a mirar a la chica.

No hay punto de comparación, un leviatán es una criatura con un poder desbordante, a ellos se les prohíbe el paso a el mundo terrenal debido a su gran poder destructivo… ese hombre… es un leviatán muy conocido entre los demonios, el le hizo frente a el anterior Lucifer solo y sin ningún problema… el actual todavía lo busca por sus crímenes- dijo mirando como el chico cortaba –te cortaras- le dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos.

No, no lo hare. A que te refieres con el anterior Lucifer?- pregunto –auch!- se quejo mientras miraba la cortada que tenía en su dedo sangrante.

Te lo dije- dijo mientras se levantaba de su lugar y caminaba hacia el –a diferencia de Dios el señor de las tinieblas no es inmortal… así que cada vez que un señor de las tinieblas muere, se nombra un nuevo Lucifer para dirigir las cosas en el infierno, se supone que el señor Lucifer debe evitar que estalle una guerra entre el cielo y el infierno pero el antiguo Lucifer no se dedico a esto, si no que el causo un conflicto entre el cielo y el infierno, lo que es consecuencia la actual situación entre ambos a punto de estallar en guerra, por eso mandan a distintos ángeles y demonios de distintos rangos al mundo terrenal en busca de un médium… el médium es un soporte para nosotros… si nuestro médium es fuerte, somos eficientes en una batalla… si es débil, ni un leviatán duraría mucho contra la ceniza más inútil…- dijo ella mientras se posaba tras de él y tomaba la mano cortada y metía el dedo es su boca.

Quema!- se quejo el pelinegro.

Ya no quiero hablar del tema, no sabes cuánto odio recordar el infierno…- dijo sacando el dedo de su boca mientras el pelinegro notaba que la pequeña cortada había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno.

Que habilidad más interesante la que tienes…- dijo la pelinaranja mientras veía a Fabia salir de la cocina.

Tiene sus límites- dijo Fabia caminando hacia un sofá donde se encontraba sentada Alice mirando un gran agujero tapado con cartones.

Ese tipo… Hydranoid… te dijo algo cuando entraste cierto?- dijo Alice haciendo que Fabia se exaltara.

Nada que tenga mucha importancia- dijo *ooohh! Es la maldita pequeñaja que gano no hace mucho… eres algo blanda para ser una ceniza no crees? Dime que puede querer una insignificante basura como tú de mi? recuerdas al chico que mataste sin querer? Ese chiquillo tenia madera para convertirse en un gran leviatán… lástima que decidió dar su vida por esta basura* recordó la peliazul las palabras del hombre que descansaba en ese obscuro despacho.

No estaría tan segura de eso… llegado su momento me contaras, ten en cuenta que a pesar de que yo sea un destello… soy tu amiga Fabia- dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y se extendía a lo largo del sofá montando sus pies sobre las piernas de Fabia.

Me das un poco de espacio a mi también?- pregunto mientras Alice doblaba sus rodillas y ella se extendía igual que Alice –todavía no es ese momento- dijo y cerro sus ojos.

Como quisiera pasar el resto de la eternidad así- dijo Alice.

Sabes que si la guerra estalla entre cielo y infierno… nos veremos involucradas queramos o no- dijo Fabia.

Chicas! La cena esta lista!- grito Shun desde la cocina.

De repente el cartón frente a Alice y Fabia se vino abajo dejando ver a un Dan en calzones –alguien dijo cena?- dijo mientras recibía un gran golpe en la cabeza por parte de la chica de coletas que se asomaba y se lo llevaba a rastras.

Lo siento- dijo Runo mientras levantaba el cartón dejándolo todo como si nada.

Escuche la voz de Dan?- pregunto el moreno mientras salía de la cocina con unos platos para ponerlos en la mesa.

No, serán cosas tuyas- dijeron Alice y Fabia al unisonó mientras se dirigían a la mesa y se sentaban.

Bien, pues buen provecho- dijo mientras se sentaba en su silla y empezaba a devorar la ensalada que había preparado.

Ensalada?- se quejo Fabia.

No hay mas nada en el refrigerador- dijo recordando lo que le había pasado a su billetera.

Ah no está mal Fabia pruébalo- decía Alice con una sonrisa.

Bien- cedió la ojiverde.

Luego de terminar con la cena ambas chicas obligaron a Shun a dormir en la habitación con ellas y luego de tomar un baño el chico se fue a acostar con ellas.

El sol se colaba por la ventana dando directamente en la cara de cierto pelinegro que perezosamente abría poco a poco los ojos –de un tiempo a acá me he vuelto un poco vago- dijo mientras se restregaba los ojos y con cuidado de no despertar a las dos chicas que dormían a sus lados se levanto, camino hacia el baño y entro en la ducha luego de salir lavo su boca y empezó a preparar el desayuno.

Mientras la chica de cabellos azules se despertaba seguida de otra que era despertada por el movimiento de la cama al Fabia pararse.

Ya es hora?- dijo Alice con cara de sueño mientras Fabia sacaba dos uniformes de sirvientas del closet.

Si ya lo es- dijo Fabia con voz cansada yendo al baño seguida por Alice.

Luego de salir ambas se pusieron una camiseta Alice color crema con un jean color negro y Fabia una color amarillo claro con un jean azul.

Tomaron sus uniformes en una mochila y se dirigieron a desayunar, para luego salir camino al mall.

Bien, aquí estoy- dijo Shun a un hombre que descansaba sus pies en una vitrina con sus ojos cerrados.

Ah? Ya llegaste- dijo mientras abría lentamente sus ojos –me pase la noche entera pensando como torturarte- dijo con un disfraz en sus brazos.

Ugh!- profirió el chico al ver el disfraz –no querrás que me ponga eso o si?- dijo con una cara azul y un aura de depresión.

Claro que sí!- dijo alegremente.

Bueno hasta aquí por hoy espero les haya gustado y recuerden por favor sus rewiews.

Me vuelvo a disculpar por ausentarme durante tanto tiempo y nos vemos n_n.


End file.
